Luna and Stein, or Death the Kid?
by LunaMaye14
Summary: They were one of the best and youngest teams to ever almost make it to highest level. She was beautiful and powerful...was that why he fell for her? He knew it was wrong, with him being her teacher and everything. Her parents would never approve...But he didn't care. All he wanted was her. And it seemed that Arachnephobia wanted her also. Love triangle, with a bit of action. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Myles, wait."

My partner stopped at the first step. "What? Let's go. Lord Death is probably waiting for us inside." He turned his head to look at me with his wide blue eyes, shaking golden hair out of his face.

I looked up. The Death Weapon-Meister Academy had never really frightened me before, as I had been here many times with my parents when I was young, but this time, with the prospect of living and studying here in Death City, my heart seemed to beat nervously.

"Luna. Come on." I watched as Myles turned abruptly and began running up the stairs.

He and I hadn't been partners for long, only since I was ten and he eleven, but we were best friends, almost siblings. Our partnership had been thrown together under a strange twist of fate. The Lancasters, Myles' family, and the Godfreys, my family, had always been ancestral enemies, for reasons that had been conveniently forgotten ages ago. My father had thought, when I was born a million miles from where any Lancasters lived, that we would never again come into contact with them, until the day he moved us to London. I began the Annafield Academy for Meisters and Weapons, where I met the newest generation of Lancasters, Myles. We hated each other upon meeting. We didn't speak a word to each other, though our parents argued constantly, until one tragic day. Our professor was killed in a surprise ambush by a witch, and my class soon acquired a new teacher. She paired Myles and I up, oblivious to our family feud. Our parents were not happy, and the arguments grew worse. Myles, who was sick of the fights and our history, made an effort to be nice to me, and I grew to like him. Gradually, after numerous reluctant meetings to talk things out peacefully and one particularly tough assignment, the Lancaster-Godfrey feud was resolved. We became closer in our friendship and excelled in our lessons and assignments, matching perfect wavelengths. We soon became one of the youngest, and most powerful, meister-weapon teams to almost reach the level of Death Scythe.

"Did you zone out again?" Myles' voice brought me out of my thoughts. He laughed as I began jogging up the stairs to catch up with him.

When we reached the top, the huge, black, front doors swung open. Lord Death hopped out, tall and basically the same as I had last seen him over nine years ago. His oversized white hands waved around as he talked. "Welcome, Myles Lancaster and Luna Godfrey! I have heard so much about you two. It is an honor and a pleasure to have one of the best teams in the world at my Academy." He stopped and examined us. "You two are quite young, aren't you? Luna, you're fourteen, and Myles, fifteen?" We nodded. He clapped. "Quite an achievement, that is!" Figures appeared in the doorway behind him. "I will leave you in the hands of your guides, whom I know you have already met. Goodbye!" He waved the figures forward and hopped back inside.

"Maka?"

She and Soul walked to us, her face breaking into a smile. "How long has it been, a year?" She looked at Soul. "We were in London right? Sebastian Arneer."

"He wasn't that hard to find," Myles said. "His soul had a weird flavor." Like Soul, Myles' way of consuming souls was by eating them, causing him to have tiny pointed teeth.

"He was technically mine," Soul pointed out stiffly.

"You weren't the one who dealt the last blow."

"You got in the way. He would have been mine if you hadn't blocked my path."

"Technically, guys, Maka and I are the meisters, so it shouldn't matter who's it should have been," I said.

Maka laughed. "Let's get inside. We should start your 'tour' before lunch."

Moments later, we were standing in front of a classroom door, tall and brown.

"This is our classroom, where Ms. Marie and Dr. Stein switch off teaching every other day-" Maka was saying. Footsteps sounded behind us. We turned to find a tall, handsome boy with cool hair walking toward us, flanked on either side by two girls who appeared to be sisters. He kept his golden eyes on me only, making me flustered. I looked down and smoothed my dress nervously.

When the boy reached us, he stuck his hand out, shaking first Myles' then mine. "Death the Kid. You must be Myles and Luna."

"Yeah." Myles had no problem talking, but I found I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded, smiling.

The taller of the two girls shook our hands next. "Liz Thompson. This is my little sister, Patty." The younger girl, Patty, waved, her eyes closed and a grin on her face.

"Hello! Nice to meet you."

"Luna!" Something boyish and blue knocked into me, slamming me to the ground. I cried out and flipped on to my back. Weight pressed on my knees, and I felt hands on my shoulders. I saw a flash of star and recognition hit.

"Black*Star?"

The egotistical ninja-assassin grinned, flashing a peace sign. "I knew you wouldn't have forgotten me. I'm not _that_ easy to forget."

I smiled. "No, I guess you're not."

"Black*Star!" A tall Japanese girl with pretty features ran up. She took in the sight, of me on the ground and Black*Star sitting on my knees, and immediately rushed to pull the ninja off of me. She kept apologizing, embarrassment clear in her quiet voice. She turned back to help me up, but Kid was already there, his strong hands pulling me back to my feet.

"Thanks," I said, brushing myself off.

"No problem." He looked from me to Black*Star. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. We used to go to the same school a long time ago. He rescued me during one of my first assignments. We had only met that one time before he just suddenly left the school."

"You're Luna?" the Japanese girl asked. "I'm Tsubaki. He used to talk about you all the time when we first became partners."

I laughed, looking at Black*Star, who was trying hard to hide a grin. "I guess I'm not that hard to forget either, am I?"

"What is going on out here?" The classroom door opened and Professor Stein walked out, his voice quizzitive and the same velvety-smooth as I remembered. He stopped when his eyes met mine. I noticed that he hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, except that he wore a long white lab coat, with the usual stitches running across the entirety.

His eyes darted across the eight faces around me, finally resting on mine. For a half-second he seemed frozen in place, before he stepped forward and smiled. "Luna Godfrey and Myles Lancaster?"

"Yes," I said. Myles nodded beside me. I had never realized how tall and strikingly handsome the doctor was.

"How are your parents?" He spoke directly to me, not exactly ignoring everyone else.

"They're fine. A bit worried about me coming here, but fine." I looked down, feeling a slight blush creep on to my cheeks.

Stein shook hands with Myles, then looked up at the rest of the group. "Come inside now. Class has already started, but this won't count against you." He waited until we had walked inside and found our seats before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! This is currently my second ongoing series.** **I'm a fairly new fanfiction writer, so please excuse any mistakes or confusion in the writing. ****  
**

**This has got to be my favorite anime. XD **

**The chapters will vary in size, from really short to incredibly long. **

**I'll try to add new chapters every week or so. Reviews are appreciated :D **

**I do not own Soul Eater! (Though it'd be awesome if i did :D)**

* * *

"So why do you not like Soul?" I asked nonchalantly, picking at the Japanese takeout we had ordered after school.

Myles stopped chewing and paused. He took a quick gulp of his soda and cleared his throat. "He doesn't like me. Why would I like someone who doesn't like me back?" He looked at me. "He's arrogant and not as cool as he thinks, and he always tries so hard to be a bad-ass, and-"

"And I think you realize how much alike you two are," I interrupted. "You could practically be brothers."

"I am _not_ like him."

"Maka even thinks you are."

He hesitated. "She does?"

I nodded.

"Is that a good thing?"

"That she thinks that? Or how alike you and Soul are?"

"The last one."

I shrugged. "I suppose. They're almost to our level. That has to say something."

Myles finished his noodles without another word. I took the empty boxes into the kitchen to throw them away, then went to my bedroom, leaving him to his movie.

I stopped in front of my mirror. I had always been called a beauty by my mother, but that didn't count because mothers were supposed to think that about their daughters. I was tall, and fair-skinned, almost pale, and I had large green eyes framed by dark eyelashes and red glasses. My blonde hair was my best feature, in my opinion, long, soft, and wavy.

I changed quickly out of my dress into fluffy pajamas, and climbed into bed, my headphones in my ears and a book in my lap. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until Myles came in, also in pajamas.

"Hey!" I paused my music. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"I did knock." He laughed. "You _do_ realize we have school today, right?"

I glanced at my phone. One-thirty. I looked back up at him. "Shit."

He laughed again. "Are you going to be able to get up on your own, or do you want me to wake you?"

I threw a stuffed bunny at him. He ducked. "Goodnight Luna." He left quickly, shutting my door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter was fun. I'm only halfway through the anime, so this will focus on Arachnephobia. I tried to incorporate the hilariousness of the first few episodes, mixed with the drama and seriousness of the later episodes. And yes, I realize that this story is building rather slowly. It just means that there will be a ton of chapters, yay! XD **

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

"Maka Chop!"

"Owww…" Soul fell face-forward on the desk, a gaping hole in the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot, like always," Maka answered sweetly, smiling at me. I laughed.

"Good morning class!" Stein rolled into the classroom, straddling the back of his ever-present wheelie chair. The wheels caught on the doorway, and he flipped, landing on his back in front of his desk.

I giggled. "Does he always do that?"

"On the days he's actually okay," Soul replied.

"And when the madness hasn't taken over even a little of his mind," Maka added.

I sobered instantly. I watched the professor jump up and brush himself off, then go to the ancient chalkboard and begin to write. The Kishin Asura was still in the world, his madness spreading rapidly. The witch Arachne was the first to awaken after years of dormancy, and with her allies Mosquito and Giriko, her dedicated and loyal organization, Arachnephobia, is stronger than ever. I'd heard stories of their attempts at stealing several magic tools and the DWMA's finest fighting against them.

I knew that Stein had a tough and daily battle with the madness inside him, the constant desire to dissect and experiment my parents had told me about that he's had since childhood. I knew that he was strong, had known the year and a half I had been around him when I was young. I had no doubt that he would win that battle every time, but with the Asura's madness taking over, he would have a harder time keeping in control.

I zoned out as he began to speak, getting lost in his voice and the way his lips moved. My eyes traced slowly over his hardened body. I wondered what he looked like under all those clothes… I moved back up to his face, to the gleam in his eyes as he looked over the class. His eyes held mine for what felt like eternity. I broke out of my daydream, realizing that he was staring at me. I blushed, embarrassed, and looked down, shifting in my seat. A smile played on his lips.

I glanced at Myles, who was also staring at me. "What?"

"Do you have a crush on Stein?" That was Myles. Always blunt and to the point.

I shook my head, trying to keep my very-fake laugh from giving away my true thoughts. "Of course not! He's way too old." I sobered. "Besides, he's crazy, and best friends with Mom and Dad."

"_Riiight_." He nodded, smiling. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Of course he would know," a voice in my head said. "He's your partner and best friend. Your souls are connected." I looked away. Did I really have a crush on Stein? I wasn't sure. He was handsome, and powerful, and we had known each other since I was a child. He and his weapon, Death Scythe Spirit, was the best meister-weapon team to graduate and reach the Death Scythe level. I had seen him in action once, when I was about six. A witch had attempted to attack the Academy. I was put in Shinigami-sama's chamber by Stein, who had been the one to carry me. I still remembered the way his strong arms wrapped around me, his body warm and hard underneath me. He had a peculiar smell about him that had stuck out to my six-year-old mind, cigarettes and cold metal.

I had only been able to watch the action on the front steps through Lord Death's mirror. Mother had transformed into a double-barreled shotgun, while Spirit transformed into a long metal scythe. I watched, amazed, at how Father and Stein attacked together, defeating the witch in no time. If I do truly have a crush on the doctor, it would have most likely began when I was six, in that way that all little kids got crushes on someone they thought was cool. In a way, from my six-year-old viewpoint, Stein had saved me, saved all of us, from the evil witch. He was the one that I had rushed to after, wrapping my arms around his legs. He had laughed, picking me up and swinging me around.

The doctor pointed to a word on the board. I imagined his hands on my waist, our bodies deathly close, his lips on mine…

The bell rang. My daydream ended in an explosion. My face was red as I stood and gathered my books. Myles laughed.

"What were you thinking about, Luna G…or should I say Luna Stein?"

I laughed. "Shut up. I don't want anyone hearing." He could be so juvenile sometimes.

He looked around. The room was empty, save for us, Stein, and Black*Star and Tsubaki, who were halfway out the door. Black*Star waved at us. "You coming to lunch?"

"Yeah," I said, watching as they walked away. Stein looked up from his desk.

"Luna, can I speak with you for a moment?"

My heart raced. Myles winked, hurrying to catch up with the ninja and his weapon. I approached the desk slowly, my notebook clutched to my chest. Stein's eyes followed me, which only made me more nervous.

He stood, then realizing how much taller he was to me, sat back down. I smiled.

"Are your parents visiting soon?"

I nodded. "In a week or two."

"Good." He smiled. I found I loved his smile. "You've gotten so much taller. I remember when you were just a tiny slip of a girl."

I laughed, looking down.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I know how much teenagers dislike adults reminiscing old memories."

I smiled. "It's ok, Professor."

"Please, Stein, if you don't mind. I'm a friend of yours and your parents. It would be odd of me to have the daughter of my best friend refer to me by my title." He saw my look. "It _is_ respectful, but I'd rather you call me by my name."

"Alright." I looked at the door. "My friends are waiting for me."

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I'll see you later, Luna."

"It was nice talking to you again, Stein." My heart pounding, I turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry I havent been publishing in a while. I moved last week and things have been kind of hectic. But, here's a new chapter! Enjoy :D.**

**I do not own Soul Eater! **

**Stein's POV, for only this chapter**

* * *

Stein watched, out of the corner of his eye, as the girl left, her long hair swinging against her back. He wanted to call her back, to have her mesmerizing emerald eyes on his face again, but he didn't have a valid excuse to. It would have made things awkward.

He sighed, setting forgotten papers down on his desk. He had thought he would never see her again. When Raphael and Evie had moved to London, taking their little girl with them, he had lost contact with the family. He had forced the girl, only six, out of his mind, until the day Lord Death informed him of her and her partner's arrival at the Academy.

She was grown now, a teenager. She was taller, thinner, her face having lost the chubbiness of childhood. Her eyes had never lost the bright sparkle she had when she was small, and he noticed that sometime between then and now she had gotten square, red-framed glasses. Her facial features were delicate and pretty, her skin a fair, milky pale. He had noticed, with too much fervent than he liked, how busty and curved she had gotten, her womanly figure developing early. Her dress hugged her in all the right places, and he had found it hard not to stare.

The professor stood, his thoughts racing. He remembered the year and a half of numerous visits from the Godfreys. Luna had been five when he first met her, a tiny, sweet girl, shy and quiet. She had liked him instantly, Evie had told him, often asking questions when they were at home. The red-headed weapon, wife of his best friend, had told him how excited her daughter was every time they were due to leave the house for a next visit. Stein smiled. He had never really done anything with her, had always left the playing for Raphael or Evie. He remembered how on one visit, he had been annoyed at everything, and had avoided his best friend and family. Raphael took the hint and left him alone, but Luna…she had been worried for him. She had snuck away from her mother and followed him to his office, standing in the doorway until he sat down. She had run up to him, asking if he was okay. He remembered how she looked up at him with a concerned look, causing him to laugh. 'I'm fine,' he told her.

'C'mon, let's go outside,' she said, pulling at his hands, which were so much bigger than hers. 'We'll play a game and it'll make you happy again.' He had let her lead him outside, and her parents watched, amused, as she explained to him the rules of her "game".

When she was six, a not-very-powerful and crazy witch had attempted to attack the Academy, having just barely made it through the barriers surrounding the city. Luna had been sitting near his feet, playing with her dolls quietly as the four adults, him, her parents, and Spirit, reminisced. Stein had only one thought in his mind as the alarms went off: Luna. He swung around, scooped her up in his arms, and rushed to the Death Room. She was tiny and light in his arms, her thin arms wrapping around his neck. He remembered his heart jumping when she buried her face in his hair. She had never once screamed or asked what was going on. He had found her calm silence endearing.

A month after the attack, Raphael moved his wife and daughter to England when he had gotten a position at the Annafield Academy for Meisters and Weapons. He had quit soon after, after learning that a Lancaster was in the staff, but allowed Luna to continue to attend the Academy. Stein lost contact with them when Luna turned seven.

Now, nine long years later, she returned to Shibusen with her partner, a powerful and strong team, surpassing even the DWMA's best team, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. Stein smiled. She and Myles were even almost to his and Spirit's level, needing only a few more souls and a witch to make Myles into a Death Scythe.

He closed his eyes, breaking his thoughts only to pull out a cigarette. He had always wondered why he had been so attracted to the girl, even when she was small. Maybe he was getting pedophilic tendencies. He shook it aside. He must be mistaking his constant desire to dissect and experiment, only made stronger by the Afreet's madness, as pedophilia and lust for his best friend's younger daughter.

He took one long, final drag from his cigarette and snuffed it out. He couldn't think about this anymore. He brushed his coat down and left the room, using Soul Perception to find Spirit. He needed to torture his sempai for a while to clear his mind.


End file.
